


Bar Rescue

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Bar Rescue

“ _This is probably going to be a mistake,”_ you thought to yourself before picking up the shot and tossing it back. Matt and Mark both cheered.

The burning sensation in the back of your throat was a reminder as to why you preferred beer or wine.

“Why do I go out with you guys?” you asked.

“Because you love us?” Rob replied.

“Or because Felicia begged me to come and then bailed at the last minute and I didn’t want to be rude,” you joked.

Rich pretended to look offended. “Hanging out with the four of us is the best time you could possibly have.”

You loved hanging out with the guys, especially Mark, so you had to agree.

“I’m going to go get a beer, anyone want anything?” you asked.

“I can get it for you,” Mark offered.

You smiled at your co-worker and crush. “I can get it, but thank you.”

After placing your order at the bar you were waiting for the beer when a man in a trucker hat came up to stand beside you. “Hey baby, this ones on me.”

You smiled politely. “No thanks.”

“Aww don’t be like that doll. Let ol’ Chip buy you a beer.” He flung his arm over your shoulder as he spoke.

“Really thanks, but no thanks. I’m here with my friends just trying to hang out,” you said, nodding towards your table and ducking out from under his arm.

You noticed Mark was watching the situation, half out of his chair as if he was ready to come over if you needed him and you were grateful your friends were so amazing.

Grabbing your beer you pushed past the man and rejoined the guys.

“Everything ok?” Mark asked, his body language still tense.

“Just a drunk looking for a good time. I’m fine.”

A few beers later and you couldn’t stop laughing watching Matt try and teach Rich how to do his favorite dance move.

“I’m going on a drink run,” Mark leaned over in your ear to be heard above the music. “Do you want anything?”

“I’ll take one more beer,” you replied.

After he walked away you got up to use the restroom, laughing at Rich as you went by.

Coming out of the restroom a few minutes later you groaned when you saw Chip standing in the narrow hallway.

You looked behind him but you didn’t have a view of the bar or your friends.

Chip took a step closer and the hallway suddenly felt tight and you realized how tipsy you were as it spun a little.

“Let me by,” you said, moving to step around him.

“One drink sugar. You won’t regret it.”

“I said no. Please let me by,” you repeated.

You could smell the alcohol and tobacco on his breath. “I can show you a really good time,” he said, his hand reaching around to cup your ass hard, his fingers digging through your jeans.

“Somehow I doubt that,” you heard Mark say and you lifted your eyes to see he was standing behind Chip in the hallway, his jaw locked.

Chip turned to look at him. “The lady is taken,” he slurred at Mark.

“Yes she is. By me. This is your only chance to walk away.”

Chip seemed to size Mark up for a moment and you were afraid he was going to foolishly continue but he must have realized he didn’t have a chance and it wasn’t worth it. “Probably a bad lay anyways,” he muttered, walking away.

“Thank you for that,” you said, breathing out heavy and putting a hand on the wall to steady yourself.

Marks eyes were dark as he moved closer to you and cupped your cheek. “Are you ok? He touched you.”

You brought your hand up to rest on his arm. “I’m okay. He was just being creepy.”

Mark took a step closer to your body, and then another, until you were only an inch apart. You had to raise your head to keep eye contact with him and you noticed he looked strained. “Are you okay Mark?”

He nodded, his thumb slowly running across your lips. You felt your heart rate increase, you were afraid to breath and interrupt the moment.

“I should walk away,” Mark finally said, his voice a rough whisper.

“Or you could kiss me,” you replied boldly.

He was on you in an instant. A weight crushing against you as he pushed you into the wall, his lips roughly smashing against yours.

You melted into his kiss. Your hands clawing at him, his arms, his chest, his hair, anything you could grab.

He pushed against you, rocking, and you could feel how hard he was. He tore his mouth from yours to place open, biting kisses that you knew would leave marks on your neck, still grinding against you.

“Mark,” you managed to gasp. “Public.”

His mouth never left your skin as his hand traveled over to open the restroom door. Wrapping his other arm around your waist he backed you into the room and locked the door behind him.

His hands were tangled in your hair as he continued backing you up against the sink, lips returning to yours.

You felt his hands go down to unbutton your jeans and you whimpered into his open mouth.

He pulled away, spinning you around to face the sink and sliding his hand into your jeans, his fingers stroking your heat as his other hand undid his own jeans behind you.

You rubbed yourself against his fingers bending at the waist to rest your arms on the sink as you moved.

He pulled his hand away from you to tug your jeans down and you felt his cock press against you. “I’m going to do this the right way later but I need you right now. I can’t wait,” he said, pushing into you.

You bucked forward as he bottomed out, filling you thick.

You looked up in the mirror and made eye contact with him as he began to move. His teeth had caught his bottom lip and you could see a thin line of sweat on his forehead as he rocked into you, his hands bruising your hips.

You were pretty sure the bar could hear the noises you both were making but you couldn’t help it, he was touching you in all the right places.

It didn’t take long for the build up to begin in your stomach and you could feel you were on the verge of one hell of an orgasm. You began thrusting back against him, meeting his movements. Mark broke eye contact to throw his head back.  A messy “fuck,” coming from his lips as he bucked hard against you and you could feel him filling you. You came, his orgasm triggering yours. His name falling from your lips.

Mark curved over you, his forehead resting on your shoulder as his hands came over yours on the sink. You could feel him softening inside you and his rapid heartbeat against your back.

He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. “You deserve more than a quick fuck in a bar bathroom. I’m sorry.”

You pulled away from him, spinning in his arms, finding his lips. “Don’t be.”

“Come home with me tonight,” he murmured between kisses. “Let me do this right.”

You pulled back to look at him. “If this is just a one night thing then let me walk out of here right now with a good memory. If I go home with you and tonight is all you want my heart won’t be able to take it.”

“Y/N, I want you for as long as you’ll have me. Come home with me and I may never let you leave.”

“Then yes,” you whispered against his lips. “Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
